


Pentagram

by LillaJoba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaJoba/pseuds/LillaJoba
Summary: I created this to best represent the characters. In many beliefs each point of the pentagram represents these things-Top-Spirit, Deities and all that there isTop Left-Intelligence, cunning and the artsTop Right-Emotions and intuitionBottom Left-Stability and physical enduranceBottom Right-Courage and daring.Obviously Chuck would go to the top, as God.Crowley, smart, deceitful and cunning, knows where to place his bets.Cas, may be somewhat emotionally distant, but considering he’s a species who aren’t supposed to feel anything, learning to love humans and build a family the way he did, places him in that positionSam, tortured and beaten but always grounded, caring and strongAnd Dean, always putting himself on the line, brave, impulsive and loving





	Pentagram




End file.
